There's Only You On My Mind
by onedirectionfever
Summary: cammie's the new girl, shy and nice...when she wants to be.deep down she has secerts why she moved, will a certain someone get under her skin to find out why? but what happens when the high school "player" wants cammie. is he willing to change his way to be with her of will he still bounce from girl to girl? why is cammie playing hard to get?ALL NORMAL!ZAMMIE TOO!REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

There's only you on my mind

Chapter 1: Zach POV

I was leaning against a locker in the hall, making out with Tina, when I was interrupted by a girl with piercing blue eyes and pale skin. I stood there with my eyebrows raised as if to say 'can I help you'.

"I need to get to my locker, you're on it." she said shyly. Oh, fresh meat I smirked at her and moved aside. She moved quickly to get her stuff and while she did that I thought it would be a good idea for me to introduce myself,

"I'm Zachary, Zach Goode. Your new here?" I said making small talk, all she did was nod, close her locker and move down the long crowded hall.

"what's your name?" I said keeping up with her.

"Cammie."

"got a last name Cammie?"

"yeah."

"you wanna tell me?"

"no sorry, I don't talk to strangers." With that she walked away into I'm guessing was her homeroom because lucky for her we have the same homeroom. I followed into the classroom after her and took a

"now you're stalking me?"

"maybe…maybe not. You choose." I said flashing my signature smirk. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"class we have a new student with us today and I'd like you to welcome her with open arms…..appropriately." Mr. Solomon said looking straight at me. "Mr. Goode you'll be showing Cameron around until she finds her way around the school herself." I gave him a salute and turned to Cammie,

"what's up hall buddy?" I sent her another smirk which she just rolled her eyes to again. I turned my attention back to Mr. Solomon; about ten minutes into class I heard paper crackling next to me. I turned and saw the Cammie writing on it. a few seconds later paper landed on my desk, I looked over at Cammie but she had her attention to the front of the class. I opened to note and it read,

_I can manage myself you know. Thanks. –C_

I picked up m pencil and wrote back.

**It doesn't hurt to have a little help once and a while… plus this gives us some more time to get close (wink)-Z**

I tossed the note back on her desk, and a few seconds later it was back onto mine.

_Your _such_ a pervert and I have a boyfriend anyways….so don't try to pull anything-C_

I read this and smirked,

**Well he's not here is he?-Z**

_No but that doesn't give you a right to flirt with me. let's keep it at a friendly manner-C_

**Whatever you say cutie (wink/smirk)-Z**

I threw the note back on her desk; then I felt a kick at my leg. I turned to cutie to see her glaring at me. the bell rang and she quickly picked her stuff up and was out the door before anyone else. She may how to walk out of a classroom fast but she had no idea how to walk in the halls of Roseville high. I grabbed a hold of her arm and lead her to the end of the hall and to the last classroom to the right, chemistry.

Cammie POV

Zach led me to my next class and took a seat next to me in this on too. after chemistry was over Zach and I walked to the cafeteria.

"you're in all my classes?"

"yup." He said simply and we returned to the silence before we entered by far the loudest cafeteria I've ever been to. My old school was twice the size as this school but it was never crowed or as loud, even though we had over 2,000 students that attended. Zach stood in the lunch line and paid for mine lunch as well as his although I kept telling him not to. Zach walked me to a table in the center of the cafeteria where four girls sat and three guys. Zach pulled out my chair for me and planted his but in the next open seat, which was next to me.

"who's the chick zachy?" A girl said with jet black hair.

"down doggy, down." The guy next to her said that had the biggest muscles I've ever seen.

"this is Cammie; she's new here and already taken." Zach said.

"by whom?" the muscular guy asked.

"I grant me." Zach said with a smirk on his face. I stared at him with my mouth wide open. I know it wasn't lady-like but come on but me some slack?

"you can't call dibs I didn't even know she walked into the darn school until know." Grant said.

"what about us Zach?" the girl with the black hair said.

"there was no us Tina, I just needed something to do this morning, sorry."

"you're such a pig." She spat at him while dumping the rest of her lunch on his head. Tina walked out of the cafeteria but Zach soon followed after her leaving a trial of food at the same time.

"so?"

"I'm bex and this is grant, my boyfriend. This is Macey and nick is her boyfriend and boy toy and on the other side of you is sweet little Liz and Jonas."

I nodded at them and sent them a warm smile; Macey out of everybody was the only on to not send me a smile back. Instead she glared, threw her lunch away and walked out of the cafeteria.

**Ok guy like I promised here's the first chapter to the story! I really hope it was a good one. Tell me what you think in your review please. If you haven't already check out my other stories too! thanks**

**-onedirectionfever**


	2. Chapter 2

There's only you on my mind

Chapter 2: Macey POV

I know it was rude that I just walked out and gave attitude to Cammie but she reminded me of something I wanted to be. I know you're thinking how in heck is that even possible when I don't even know Cammie but it was something I could just sense. As I stormed out in the hall I saw Zach and Tina making out…. again. I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest,

"So much for calling dibs right?" I said, which caused both Tina and Zach stop and look in my direction. Zach eyes grew wide, horrified. I smirked at him.

"You'll never get her you know" I said walking towards them.

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourself Macey. I always get what I want and Cammie is something I want." Zach said leaning against the locker, forgetting all about Tina.

"She's not like most girls here that could take up your offers Goode."

"And how would you know?"

"I can just tell." Then the bell rang dismissing everyone into other hall. I walked away from Zach heading to my next class.

"Whatever you say princess." I heard Zach call after me. I rolled my eyes and restrained myself from going over there and putting Mr. smartass in his place; I hated when people called me princess just because I got everything I wanted from my parents.

Cammie POV

"Did I do something wrong" I asked watching Macey walk out of the cafeteria.

"No, um Macey never really was the welcoming type" Bex said; I nodded. For the rest of lunch everyone that was left at the table asked me questions about me and I did the same to them. I really liked everyone but my favorite would have to be bex though, we'd be great friends. The bell rang and we all parted out separate ways except for bex and nick all of us had history together. We walked in to class and took seats in the back of the classroom. There was no sign of Zach, let's hope it stayed that way.

"Today class we will be starting a research paper. You will have _one _partner and no, you will not be choosing; I will. Your goal is to write an appropriate essay on the following topic I give you. You will have four weeks to complete this assignment, which is plenty of time. So I don't want to hear I didn't give you enough time to complete this assignment." Mr. Baldwin said.

"Ms. Bex and Nickolas you will be working together," both bex and nick gave each other a high five, "and you'll topic will be…lets go with the cold war." And that's how the rest of class went, Mr. Baldwin telling us about assignments. My name was the last one to be called but I didn't have a partner because everyone else was taken; my assignment was the great baby boom. I got up and went to the bookshelf and pulled a textbook of it, taking it back to my seat. I was about a few minutes into reading when I heard the door shut. I looked up and saw Zach. _Oh no_, I thought to myself.

"Oh great, Ms. Morgan you'll be working with Mr. Goode. Mr. Goode your topic is the great baby boom" Mr. Baldwin said. Zach looked over at me and winked. He took his seat next to me and slung his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I shrugged him off and put the biggest gap possible between us.

"I'm feeling a little hurt here cutie" he said pointing to his heart; I rolled my eyes at his nonsense.

"Whatever" I said turning my attention back to the textbook.

"My place or your?" Zach whispered in my ear. I looked up at him with disgust and irritation.

"You're sick minded" Zach looked at me confused for a minute then he smirked.

"Geez Morgan we barely know each other. If you wanted me that way you could have just told me" his smirk grew wider but it was soon gone when I punched him in the shoulder.

"Feisty, that's what I like in a woman" he winked at me.

"In your dreams" were the last words I said to him during the class and continued to read. Which was kind of hard; considering Zach kept making sexually comments, pocking me, or playing with my hair_. This_ _was going to be a very interesting 4 weeks_ I thought.

**Awww you guys are going to make me cry. Your reviews were amazing I really enjoyed reading them! Keeping up with reviews like that and I'll update this story every day!**

**-**onedirectionfever


End file.
